Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo (Hetalia Version)
by nekomimi0008
Summary: básicamente lo que dice en el titulo, cuentos de Beedle el bardo con personajes de Hetalia...con algunos cambios . Rated T por capitulo 3
1. El mago y el cazo saltarín

Hola persona :D este es mi primer fic, así que no me traten demasiado mal.

Se me ocurrió esto después de ver un capitulo de hetalia, mientras leía los cuentos de Beedle el bardo y comparar a los personajes con los de Hetalia.

Espero les guste =w=

Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya-sama [si fuese mio habria yaoi] y los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Había una vez un anciano y bondadoso mago de nombre Roma, que empleaba la magia con generosidad y sabiduría en beneficio de sus vecinos. Como no quería revelar la verdadera fuente de su poder, fingía que sus pociones, encantamientos y antídotos salían ya preparados del pequeño caldero que él llamaba su cazo de la suerte. Llegaba gente desde todas partes para exponerle sus problemas, y el mago nunca tenía inconveniente en remover un poco su caso y arreglar las cosas.

Ese mago tan querido por todos alcanzó una edad considerable, y al morir, le dejo todas sus pertenencias a Lovino, el mayor de sus nietos (ya que el hermano de este, huyo con un noble de nombre Ludwig). Lovino no tenía el mismo carácter que su abuelo. En su opinión, quienes no podían emplear la magia, eran seres despreciables, y muchas veces había discutido con su abuelo por la costumbre de éste de proporcionar ayuda mágica a sus vecinos.

Tras la muerte de su abuelo, el hombre encontró un paquetito con su nombre escondido dentro del viejo cazo. Lo abrió con la esperanza de encontrar un tomate, o en su defecto, oro, pero lo único que encontró fue una blanda zapatilla de suela gruesa, demasiado pequeña para el. Dentro de esa única zapatilla había un trozo de pergamino con este mensaje: "Con la sincera esperanza, Lovi, de que nunca la necesites"

Lovino maldijo (nada extraño en el) la debilitada mente de su abuelo. Luego metió la zapatilla en el caldero y decidió que, a partir de ese momento, lo utilizaría como cubo de basura.

Esa misma noche, un campesino llamo a su puerta.

-A mi nieto le han salido unas verrugas, señor-dijo el hombre, de largo y rubio cabello, ojos azules y expresión severa (*)-. Roma preparaba una cataplasma especial en ese viejo cazo…

-¡Largo de aquí!-gritó el-. ¡Me importan un rábano las verrugas de tu nieto!

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Al instante se oyeron unos fuertes ruidos metálicos provenientes de la cocina. El mago encendió su varita mágica, se dirigió hacia allí, abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa: al viejo cazo de su abuelo le había salido un solo pie de latón, y daba saltos en medio de la habitación produciendo un ruido espantoso al chocar contra el suelo de losa. El mago se le acercó atónito pero retrocedió precipitadamente al ver que la superficie del cazo se había cubierto de verrugas.

-¡Maldito y repugnante cacharro!-gritó, e intentó lanzarle un hechizo desvanecedor, luego limpiarlo mediante magia y, por último, obligarlo a salir de la casa.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los hechizos funcionó y Lovino no pudo impedir que el cazo saliera dando saltos tras él, ni que lo siguiera hasta su dormitorio, golpeando y cencerreando por la escalera de madera.

No logro dormir debido al ruido que hacia aquel viejo y verrugoso cazo, que permaneció junto a su cama. A la mañana siguiente el cazo se empeño en ir tras un cabreado Lovino hasta la mesa de desayuno. _¡Cataplum, Cataplum, Cataplum_! No paraba de brincar con su pie de latón, y el mago ni siquiera había comenzado a comer su plato de pasta cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

En el umbral estaba Antonio, un joven muggle moreno, de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes, con el que su abuelo había comprometido y con quien se casaría la siguiente primavera.

-¿Qué quieres bastardo?

-Se trata de mi toro, lovi-explico-se ha perdido o me lo han robado, y como sin él no puedo llevar mis tomates al mercado, esta noche yo y mi hermano (*) pasaremos hambre.

-¡Pues yo tengo hambre ahora maldición!-bramó Lovino y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

_¿Por qué se le habrá ocurrido a ese viejo comprometerme con alguien tan estúpido? _Pensaba el mago hasta que _¡Cataplum, Cataplum, Cataplum_! fue interrumpido nuevamente, esta vez, por el cazo, que seguía dando saltos con su único pie de latón, pero a los sonidos metálicos se habían añadido mugidos de toro (**) y gemidos humanos de hambre que salían de sus profundidades.

-¡Silencio, silencio!-chillaba el mago, pero ni con todos sus podres mágicos consiguió hacer callar al verrugoso cazo, que se paso todo el día brincando tras el, mugiendo, gimiendo y cencerreando, fuera a donde fuese e hiciera lo que hiciese su dueño.

Esa noche llamaron a la puerta por tercera vez. Era un hombre bajito, de ojos violeta, con cabello corto y rubio, que lloraba como si fuese a partírsele el corazón.

-Mi hijo Peter está gravemente enfermo-declaró-. ¿Podría usted ayudarnos? Su padre dijo que viniera si tenía problemas…

Pero el mago le cerró la puerta en las narices [NA: Jo, que malo eres lovi].

Entonces el cazo torturador se llenó hasta el borde de agua salada, y empezó a derramar lágrimas por la casa mientras saltaba, rebuznaba, gemía y le salían más verrugas.

Aunque en la semana ningún otro vecino fue a pedir ayuda a Lovino, el cazo lo mantuvo informado de las numerosas dolencias de los aldeanos.

Pasados unos días, ya no solo rebuznaba, gemía lloraba, saltaba y le salían más verrugas, sino que también se atragantaba y tenia arcadas, lloraba como un bebé, aullaba como un perro y vomitaba queso enmohecido, leche agrias y una plaga de babosas hambrientas.

Lovino no podía dormir ni comer con el cazo a su lado, pero éste se negaba a separarse, y él no podía hacerlo callar ni obligarlo a estarce quieto.

Llegó un momento en que el mago no pudo soportarlo más,

-¡Traedme todos vuestros problemas, todas vuestras desgracias y todos vuestros males!-gritó, y salió corriendo de la casa en plena noche, con el cazo saltando tras él por el camino que conducía al pueblo-. ¡Venid! ¡Dejad que os cure, os alivie y os consuele! ¡Tengo el cazo de mi padre y solucionare todos vuestros problemas!

Y así, perseguido por el repugnante cazo, recorrió la calle principal de punta a punta, lanzando hechizos en todas direcciones.

En una casa las verrugas de un niño desaparecieron mientras el dormía; el toro, que se había perdido en un lejano brezal, apareció mediante un hechizo convocador y se poso suavemente en su establo; el niño enfermo se empapo de díctamo y despertó curado y con buen olor. Lovino hizo cuanto pudo en cada una de las casas donde alguien padecía alguna dolencia o aflicción; y poco a poco, el cazo, que no se había separado de él en ningún momento, dejó de gemir y tener arcadas y, limpio y reluciente, se quedó quieto por fin.

-Y ahora que, Cazo-preguntó el mago, tembloroso, cuando empezaba a salir el sol.

El cazo escupió la zapatilla que el mago le había metido dentro y dejó que se la pusiese en el pie de latón. Luego se encaminaron a la casa del mago y el cazo ya no hacía ruido al andar.

Pero, a partir de ese día, el mago ayudó a los vecinos como había hecho su padre, por temor a que el cazo se quitara la zapatilla y empezase a saltar otra vez.

* * *

Se me olvidaba, despues de las historias pienso hacer ovas con lo que faltó (hasta ahora la huida de Feli y Ludwig y la boda entre Lovi y Toño) ;)

(*)si...hablo de portugal, pero como no se cual es su nombre (y me da flojera averiguarlo) lo dejo como "el hermano de Antonio".

(**)tampoco se si el sonido que hacen los toros se le dice mugido, o si se le dice solo al de las vacas.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo Ü


	2. La fuente de la buena fortuna

Jola de nuevo :D

no pude subir esto antes porque no sabía como poner otro capitulo TT-TT , pero ya lo averigue y soy feliiiiz owo

Este capitulo se lo dedico a **Telidina, **gracias por tu review, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho :')

pero sin más...a la historia

* * *

**_La fuente de la buena fortuna_**

En lo alto de una colina que se alzaba en un jardín encantado, rodeado por altos muros y protegido por poderosos hechizos, manaba la fuete de la buena fortuna.

El día más largo del año, durante las horas entre el amanecer y el ocaso, se permitía que un solo desdichado intentara llegar hasta la fuente, bañarse en sus aguas y gozar de buena fortuna por siempre jamás.

El día señalado, antes del alba, centenares de personas venidas de todos los rincones del reino de Hetalia se congregaron ante los muros del jardín. Hombres y mujeres, ricos y pobres, jóvenes y viejos, con poderes mágicos y sin ellos, se reunieron allí de madrugada, todos confiados en ser el afortunado que lograra entrar en el jardín.

Tres magos, cada uno con una carga de aflicción, se encontraron entre la multitud y se contaron sus penas mientras aguardaban el amanecer.

El primero, que se llamaba Raivis, padecía una enfermedad que nadie había logrado curar. Confiaba en que la fuente remediara su dolencia y le concediese una vida larga y feliz.

Al segundo, Edward, un perverso hechicero enmascarado le había robado la casa, el oro y la varita mágica. Confiaba en que la fuente reparara su impotencia y su pobreza.

El tercero, Felix, había sido abandonado por un joven del que estaba muy enamorado, y creía que su corazón nunca se repondría. Confiaba en que la fuente aliviaría su dolor y añoranza.

Tras compadecerse unos de otros por sus respectivos padecimientos, los tres hombres decidieron que, si se presentaba la oportunidad, unirán sus esfuerzos y tratarían de llegar juntos a la fuente.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol desgarraron el cielo, se abrió una grieta en el muro. La multitud se abalanzó hacia allí; todos reivindicaban a gritos su derecho a recibir la bendición de la fuente. Unas enredaderas que crecían en el jardín, al otro lado del muro, serpentearon entre la muchedumbre y se enroscaron alrededor del primer mago, Raivis. Este agarro por la muñeca al segundo, Edward, quien a su vez se aferró de la túnica del tercero, Felix.

Y Felix se enganchó en la armadura de un caballero de largo cabello castaño y de semblante triste que estaba allí montado en un delgado poni (*).

La enredadera tiro de los tres magos y los hizo pasar por la grieta del muro, y el caballero cayó de de su montura y se vio arrastrado también.

Los furiosos gritos de la defraudada muchedumbre inundaron la mañana, pero al cerrarse la grieta todos guardaron silencio.

Raivis y Edward s enfadaron con Felix, porque sin querer había arrastrado a aquel caballero.

-¡En la fuente solo puede bañarse una persona! ¡Como si no fuera lo bastante difícil decidir cuál de los tres se bañará! ¡Solo falta que añadamos uno más!

Sir Toris el Desventurado (**), como era conocido el caballero en aquel reino, se percató de que los tres hombres eran magos. Por tanto, como él no sabía hacer magia ni tenía ninguna habilidad especial que le hiciera destacar en justas o duelos de espadas, ni nada por lo que pudieran distinguirse los hombres _muggle_, se convenció de que no lograría llegar antes que ellos a la fuente. Así pues, declaró sus intenciones de retirarse al otro lado del muro.

Al oír eso, Felix también se enfadó.

-¡O sea, como que no te puedes retirar!- lo reprendió-¡Desenvaina tu espada y ayúdanos a lograr nuestro fabuloso objetivo! [N.A. si…así habla Felix en mi mente]

Y así fue como los tres magos y el taciturno caballero empezaron a adentrarse en el jardín encantado, donde, a ambos lados de los soleados senderos, crecían en abundancia extrañas hierbas, frutas y flores. No encontraron ningún obstáculo hasta que llegaron al pie de la colina en cuya cima se encontraba la fuente.

Pero allí, enroscado alrededor del pie de la colina, había un monstruoso gusano blanco, abotagado y ciego. Al acercarse los magos y el caballero, el gusano volvió su asquerosa cara hacia ellos y pronunció estas palabras:

_Entregadme la prueba de vuestro dolor._

Sir Toris el desventurado desenvainó la espada e intentó acabar con la bestia, pero la hoja se partió. Entonces Edward le tiró piedras al gusano, mientras Raivis y Felix le lanzaban todos los hechizos que conocían para inmovilizarlo o dormirlo, pero el poder de sus varitas mágicas no surtía mas efecto que las piedras de su amiga o la espada del caballero, y el gusano no los dejaba pasar.

El sol estaba cada vez más alto y Raivis, desesperado, rompió a llorar.

Entonces el enorme gusano acercó su cara a la de Raivis y se bebió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Cuando hubo saciado su sed, se apartó deslizándose suavemente y se escondió en un agujero del suelo.

Los tres magos y el caballero, alegres porque el gusano había desaparecido, empezaron a escalar la colina, convencidos de que llegarían a la fuente antes del mediodía.

Pero cuando se encontraban hacia la mitad de la empinada ladera, vieron unas palabras escritas en el suelo:

_Entregadme el fruto de vuestros esfuerzos_

Sir Toris el desventurado sacó la única moneda que tenía y la puso sobre la ladera, cubierta de hierba; pero la moneda echó a rodar y se perdió. Los cuatro siguieron ascendiendo, pero, aunque caminaron varias horas, no avanzaban ni un solo metro: la cumbre no estaba más cerca y seguían teniendo adelante aquella inscripción en el suelo.

Estaban muy desanimados, porque el sol ya había pasado por encima de sus cabezas y empezaba a descender hacia el lejano horizonte. No obstante, Edward andaba más deprisa y con paso más decidido que los demás y los instó para que siguieran su ejemplo, aunque no parecía que con ello fueran a alcanzar la colina encantada.

-¡Animo amigos! ¡No os rindáis!-los exhorto quitándose el sudor de la frente.

Cuando las relucientes de sudor cayeron al suelo, la inscripción que les serraba el paso se esfumó y comprobaron que ya podían continuar subiendo.

Alentados por la superación de ese segundo obstáculo, siguieron hacia la cima tan de prisa como les era posible, hasta que por fin vislumbraron la fuente, que destellaba como un cristal en medio de una enramada de arboles y flores.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar encontraron un arroyo que discurría alrededor de la cumbre serrándoles el paso. En el fondo del arroyo, de aguas transparentes, había una piedra lisa con esta inscripción:

_Entregadme el tesoro de vuestro pasado_

Sir Toris el desventurado intentó cruzar el arroyo tumbado sobre su escudo, pero este se hundió. Los tres magos lo ayudaron a salir del agua y luego intentaron saltar a la otra orilla, pero el arroyo no se dejaba cruzar, y mientras tanto el sol bajaba más y más.

Así que se pusieron a reflexionar sobre el significado del mensaje escrito en la piedra, y Felix fue el primero en entenderlo. Agarró su varita, extrajo de su mente todos los recuerdos de momentos felices compartidos con el joven del que estaba enamorado y que lo había abandonado, y los vertió en el agua. La corriente se llevó sus recuerdos y en el arroyo aparecieron unas piedras que formaban un sendero. De ese modo, los tres magos y el caballero pudieron cruzar por fin al otro lado y alcanzar la cima de la colina.

La fuente brillaba ante ellos, entre hierbas y flores de una belleza y una rareza extraordinarias. El cielo se había teñido de rojo rubí. Había llegado el momento de decidir quién de ellos se bañaría en la fuente.

Pero, antes de que tomaran la decisión, el frágil Raivis cayó al suelo. Extenuado por la agotadora escalada, estaba a punto de morir.

Sus tres amigos lo habrían conducido hasta la fuente, pero Raivis, agonizante, les suplicó que no lo tocaran.

Entonces Edward se apresuró a recoger todas las hierbas que le parecieron útiles, las mescló en la calabaza donde sir Toris el desventurado llevaba el agua (***) y le dio a beber la poción a Raivis.

Entonces Raivis si incorporó y al cabo de un instante se tenía ya en pie. Más aún, todos los síntomas de su terrible enfermedad habían desaparecido.

-¡Estoy curado!-exclamó-¡Ya no necesito bañarme en la fuente! ¡Que se bañe Edward!

Pero éste estaba muy entretenido recogiendo más hierbas en su delantal.

-¡Si puedo curar esa enfermedad, ganaré muchísimo oro!-exclamo-¡Que se bañe Felix!

Sir Toris el desventurado hizo una reverencia invitando a Felix a acercarse a la fuente, pero este negó con la cabeza. El arroyo había hecho desaparecer toda la añoranza que sentía por su amado, y de pronto comprendió que aquel joven había sido cruel y desleal y que en realidad debía alegrarse de haberse librado de él.

-Tipo, como que en la fabulosa fuente te bañas tu, porque nos ayudaste mucho y ¡o sea! que sería súper descortés no recompensarte-dijo entonces.

Haciendo sonar su armadura, el caballero avanzó bajo los últimos rayos del sol poniente y se bañó en la fuente de la buena fortuna, asombrado de ser el elegido entre centenares de personas y sin dar crédito a su gran suerte.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, sir Toris el desventurado emergió de las aguas luciendo todo el esplendor de su triunfo y se arrojó con su herrumbrosa armadura a los pies de Felix, que era la persona más buena y más hermosa que jamás había conocido. Exaltado por el éxito, le suplicó que le entregara su corazón, y Felix, tan embelesado como él, comprendió que por fin había encontrado a un hombre digno de su fabulosa persona.

Los tres magos y el caballero bajaron juntos de la colina, agarrados del brazo, y los cuatro tuvieron una vida larga y feliz, y ninguno de ellos supo ni sospechó jamás que en las aguas de esa fuente no había ningún sortilegio.

* * *

(*)lo del pony fue un pequeño regalo para el fabuloso Felix

(**) se que el original es sir Desventura, pero debía poner el nombre de Toris, y sir Toris Desventura no sonaba bien.

(***)esa calabaza es una especie de cantimplora ;)

Bueno, aquí terminado el segundo capitulo y para los extras ya se ha añadido el quien era el ladrón enmascarado y por que le robó todo a Edward.


	3. El corazón peludo del brujo

**Jola persona! soy yo de nuevo molestándote, pues acabo de volver de entre los muertos trayendo un nuevo capitulo de esta bella historia ¡yey!.**

**Realmente lamento la tardanza, pero he estado en periodo de exámenes y como tengo ramos nuevos como química y física, de los cuales no entiendo nada y he debido estudiar mucho (odio primero medio TToTT [dígase noveno grado]), pero sin más preámbulos ni molestias, he aquí el capitulo tres:**

* * *

**_El Corazón peludo del Brujo_**

Érase una vez un joven brujo atractivo, rico y con talento llamado Abel (*), que observó cómo sus amigos se comportaban como idiotas cuando se enamoraban: retozaban como críos, se acicalaban y perdían el apetito y la dignidad. Así pues, decidió no caer nunca en esa debilidad y empleó las artes oscuras para evitarlo.

La familia del brujo, que ignoraba su secreto, se sonreía al verlo tan frío y distante.

-Todo cambiará el día que quede prendado de una doncella-profetizaban.

Pero el joven brujo no quedaba prendado de nadie. Pese a que más de un caballero o doncella sentía intriga por su altivo semblante y utilizaba sus encantos más sutiles para complacerlo, ninguno consiguió cautivar su corazón. Abel se vanagloriaba de su propia indiferencia y de la sagacidad que había producido.

Transcurridos los primeros años de la juventud, los amigos del brujo empezaron a casarse y, más adelante, a tener hijos.

Sus corazones deben de estar resecos como cáscaras por culpa de los lloriqueos de esos críos, se burlaba el brujo para sus adentros mientras observaba las payasadas de aquellos jóvenes padres.

Y, una vez más, se felicitaba por la sabia decisión que tomó aquel día.

A su debido tiempo, los ancianos padres del brujo fallecieron. Pero éste no lloró su muerte; al contrario, se alegró de ella, porque ahora reinaría solo en el castillo. Había guardado su mayor tesoro en la mazmorra más recóndita, y así pudo entregarse a una vida de lujo y desahogo, en la que su comodidad era el único objetivo de los numerosos sirvientes que lo rodeaban.

Abel estaba seguro de que provocaba una inmensa envidia a todos cuantos cuanto contemplaban su esplendida y apacible soledad; por eso sintió una ira y un disgusto tremendo cuando, un día, oyó a dos de sus lacayos hablando de su amo.

El primer criado expresó la pena que sentía por él, pues pese a toda su riqueza y poder seguía sin tener a nadie que lo amara.

Pero su compañero, riendo con burla, le preguntó por qué creía que un hombre con tanto oro y dueño de tan grandioso castillo no había conseguido un/a esposo/a.

Estas palabras asestaron un duro golpe al orgullo del rubio.

Así pues, decidió esposarse de inmediato con una mujer que fuera superior a todas las demás. Tenía que poseer una belleza deslumbrante, para despertar la envidia y deseo de todo aquel que le contemplara; descender de un linaje mágico, para que sus hijos heredaran dones extraordinarios; y poseer una riqueza como mínimo equiparable a la que él ya poseía, para continuar con su cómoda vida a pesar de los gastos extras.

El brujo podría haber tardado cincuenta años en encontrar a una mujer así, pero resultó que al día después de tomar la decisión de buscarla, una doncella que cumplía todos los requisitos llegó a la región para visitar a unos parientes.

Era una bruja con una capacidad prodigiosa y poseía una gran fortuna en oro. Tenía el cabello castaño (**) hasta los hombros adornado con una cinta, de ojos verdes y cara alegre y entusiasta, su belleza tal que cautivaba el corazón de todo hombre que la miraban; es decir, de todos los hombres menos uno: el corazón de Abel no sentía absolutamente nada. Aun así ella era el premio que él buscaba, por lo que empezó a cortejarla.

Quienes se percataron de su cambio de actitud se asombraron, y le dijeron a la doncella (de nombre Emma) que había logrado aquello en lo que centenares de hombres y mujeres habían fallado.

La joven también se sentía fascinada y, al mismo tiempo, repelida por las atenciones que le dedicaba el brujo. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan raro y distante, y percibía la frialdad que yacía bajo la ternura de sus lisonjas. Sin embargo, sus parientes opinaban que esa unión era muy conveniente y, deseosos de fomentarla, aceptaron la invitación de Abel al gran banquete que organizó en honor a Emma.

La mesa, repleta de plata y oro, fue servida con los mejores vinos y los manjares más deliciosos. Unos trovadores tocaban laúdes con cordaje de seda y cantaban canciones sobre un amor que su amo nunca había sentido. La doncella estaba sentada en un trono junto al brujo quien, en voz baja, le dedicaba tiernas palabras que había escamoteado a los poetas sin tener la menor idea de su verdadero significado.

La castaña escuchaba desconcertada, y al final replicó:

-Hablas muy bien brujo, y me encantarían tus halagos si pensara que tienes corazón.

El anfitrión sonrió y le aseguró que no debía preocuparse por eso. Le pidió que lo acompañara. Ambos salieron del salón donde se celebraba el banquete y él la condujo hasta la mazmorra donde guardaba su mayor tesoro.

Allí, en un cofre encantado de cristal, reposaba el corazón del brujo. Como llevaba mucho tiempo desconectado de los ojos, los oídos y los dedos, nunca lo había estremecido la belleza, una voz cantarina o el tacto de una piel tersa. Al verlo, la doncella se horrorizó, pues el corazón estaba marchito y cubierto de largo pelo rubio (***).

-Pero ¿qué has hecho?-se lamentó-. ¡Devuélvelo a su sitio, te lo suplico!

El de la cicatriz comprendió que debía complacer a Emma. Así que sacó su varita mágica, abrió el cristal y se hiso un tajo en el pecho, devolviendo el corazón a la vacía cavidad original.

-¡Ya estas curado y ahora conocerás el amor verdadero! –exclamó la doncella, radiante, y lo abrazó.

La caricia de sus suaves y blancos brazos, el susurro de su aliento y la fragancia de su espesa cabellera traspasaron como lanzas el corazón recién despertado del brujo. Pero en la oscuridad del largo exilio a que lo habían condenado se había vuelto extraño, ciego y salvaje, y le surgieron unos apetitos poderosos y perversos.

Los invitados al banquete se habían percatado de la ausencia de su anfitrión y la doncella. Al principio no se preocuparon, pero con el pasar de las horas empezaron a inquietarse, y al final decidieron ir en su busca.

Recorrieron todo el castillo y encontraron la mazmorra, donde los aguardaba una escena espantosa.

La doncella yacía muerta en el suelo, con el pecho abierto; agachado a su lado estaba el brujo, desquiciado y sosteniendo en una mano un gran corazón rojo, reluciente, liso y ensangrentado. Lamía y acariciaba ese corazón mientras juraba que lo cambiaría por el suyo.

En la otra mano sostenía su varita, con la que intentaba extraerse el corazón marchito y peludo. Pero el corazón era más fuerte que su portador, y se negaba a desconectarse de sus sentidos y volver al cofre en que había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado.

Ante las horrorizadas miradas de sus invitados, el brujo dejó la varita y asió una daga de plata. Y tras jurar que nunca se dejaría gobernar por su corazón, se lo sacó del pecho a cuchilladas.

Entonces se quedó un momento arrodillado, triunfante, con un corazón en cada mano, y a continuación se desplomo sobre el cadáver de la doncella y murió.

* * *

(*) Emmmm...si, es Holanda. Esta es una de las razones por las cuales me demore tanto en hacer este capitulo, no sabía que países usar, primero iba a usar a Suiza y Liechtenstein, pero no me convencían, luego trate con Belarus y Rusia gender bender, pero tampoco sirvió, y hoy en la mañana recordé a este par y escribí la historia antes de arrepentirme.

(**) Primero iba a hacer a Bélgica rubia, pero luego recordé que en la tercera temporada Emma aparece con el pelo castaño.

(***) En el original el pelo es negro, pero como Holanda es rubio, no tenia demasiado sentido y lo cambié.

**Este ha sido el capitulo de hoy, lamento la tardanza y comprendería si están enojados, pero intentare tardarme menos en el próximo capitulo, aunque tampoco se a quien poner allí (pero esos son detalles menores)**

**Entonces, sin nada más que decir, se despide (-dándose un aire de importancia) nekomimi0008 :D**


End file.
